


Passing Days

by orphan_account



Series: Elsanna Week [4]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Elsanna - Freeform, Elsanna Week, F/F, Femslash, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa reflects on what happened to her a year before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing Days

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Elsanna Week prompt: birthday.

Elsa could only stare at the calendar in front of her in disbelief, her jaw nearly to the floor. Snow had begun to fall in the room, and nearly the entire floor and parts of the wall had frozen. She did not notice though; the cold never had bothered her, and she could not feel it.

Well, that was a lie of sorts. The cold did bother her, at least when she had used it and nearly hurt others. And she could feel the cold - running through her veins, and forming around her when she controlled it. The cold was her power.

Power, her father had always told her, had to be handled wisely, lest it bring violence and grief.

She had certainly learned that the hard way. Clasping her hands together, skin to skin, was still a strange sensation.

It had been one year since she had let it go, releasing winter on Arrandelle. She had hardly noticed the days go by, too happy with her life. Her relationship with others had improved, especially with Anna. Being close to her was a joy beyond measure. Kristoff was also a wonderful friend, someone whom she could confide about ice with (as much as she loved Anna, it just was not as easy to talk about ice with her). Trade had also flourished; Weselton had no true effect on the kingdom, and they were far from sad to see it go.

It had been one year since she had lost control.

How could she have forgotten? Yes, the memory had stayed, but the fear of it left. The days passed by, so happy and gleeful. The fateful summer had ended, autumn and a natural winter coming, then spring, and finally another summer. Had she been too preoccupied with those she loved to remember the very thing that could have hurt them?

Images flashed through Elsa's mind, images that she had tried to forget. She was foolish, so very foolish. How could she let this pass her mind? What if she caused another winter? Or what if-

"Elsa?" Anna's voice broke her away from her thoughts.

Elsa turned her head from the calendar over her desk, looking back to her sister by the door. "Yes, Anna?"

"I'm sorry that I came in, but I knocked and you wouldn't respond. I had to check how you were doing." She looked around the room.

Elsa bit her lip. Oh, what could Anna be thinking? Elsa's room, now that she was actually paying attention to it, looked like a nightmare.

"Are you doing well?" Anna came inside, leaving the door propped open beside her. She did not come in far. Elsa watched her carefully navigate, trying not to trip. Her red hair, usually held in braids, was let loose. Elsa had forgotten how beautiful her sister looked with her hair down.

Compared to her, she must have looked hideous in this state.

"I was just thinking." There was no point in trying to lie. Besides, that would probably only cause more trouble.

Anna raised an eyebrow. "Are you really that concerned about Olaf's birthday present?"

"Huh?"

Anna pointed to the calendar. "Don't you remember? Today is his birthday!" She moved closer, taking careful steps. "He's so excited! Kristoff and Sven are trying to distract him while I wrap the gifts." She grinned. "Luckily for you, I already got you a gift for him. Don't worry, it's already wrapped."

For a moment, Elsa could only sit in shocked silence.

"Well," Anna said, reaching out a hand, "are you going to come party with us?"

Elsa's eyes flitted back to the calendar and the paperwork on her desk that she needed to sign.

There was no question to it.

"What kind of cake will there be?" The question slipped from her mouth, and for a moment she hesitantly stared at her sister. She was still rather new to the party business, though she did know that on birthdays people often ate cake.

Anna grinned. "Chocolate!"

"That sounds delicious!" Elsa took her hand.

"Hurry with me," Anna said. "We need to finish up some wrapping. After that, we can go surprise Olaf and eat!"

"That sounds wonderful!" Elsa meant every word. With new confidence running through her, she squeezed her sister's hand.

Anna squeezed back.


End file.
